


Coffee with a Thief

by AlexTheShipper



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, anxiety attack, cuteness, growing Sammy, lots of fluff, theif Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 01:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2489258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTheShipper/pseuds/AlexTheShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Breaks into Castiel's house and accidently causes him to have a panic attack. Dean decides to comfort him and somehow finds himself being given a meal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee with a Thief

Dean was 16 when he started stealing for him and Sam. When he was 18 Sam started growing like a weed and clothes became the new priority. Dean paid for what he could, but the rest were stolen. Sam had grown another two inches and was almost Deans height when he was forced to go out in search for clothes again. He followed a dark haired man in a dirty trench coat back to his house and waited for him to leave again. An hour later a car pulled out of the driveway and drove off. Dean failed to notice that the driver was now blonde.

  
Dean slipped into the house as quietly as possible and started searching for a bedroom. The teenager opened a door only to see the man in the trench coat standing in the middle of the room shirtless and dripping wet, not to mention trembling like a leaf.

  
"Fuck!" Dean turned to run when he heard a small thud and turned to see the guy rocking on the floor. "Hey dude you okay?" The dark haired man only whimpered and Dean glanced around nervously before kneeling next to him. "Hey buddy you're okay. My names Dean would you like some water." The man nods trying to get the shaking under control.

  
"D-Dean Xanax m-my bathroom." Dean nods and goes to grab a box of water and the pills.

  
"Here you go. You want me to sit with you or I could go if you'd prefer?" He takes the Xanax with ease that only comes from practice.

  
"I'm Ca-Cas-Cas" Dean cuts him off.

  
"Hi Cas. I'm gonna sit here okay you need anything speak up. Food a snack a hug anything." Castiel stares at the strange person who broke into his house. "I'm really sorry I scared you Cas I know how bad anxiety can be." Dean blushes deeply. "I don't know why I said that. I don't normally tell people that."

  
"Can you grab me a piece of bread?" Dean notes the lack of stuttering with a smile and does as requested.

  
"Here." He's surprised when Cas' fingers lace around his wrist and pull him beside him. "Snuggling helps." Dean nods more than happy to hold the man against him while humming hey Jude.

  
"How're you feeling?" Dean asks when he stops shaking.

  
"Good I guess. You are a weird thief." Dean laughs.

  
"I am yeah." Castiel leaned into his arms subconsciously.

  
"What did you p-plan to take?" Dean sighs.

  
"Pants for my little brother. He won't stop growing and I don't have the money." Castiel sighs and pulls Dean to his feet.

  
"Let's go look." Dean gapes at the man.

  
"You're just going to give me pants?" He blushes nervously.

  
"Yes." Castiel smiles at him.  
Dean decides that Castiel is the weird one.

  
"Thank you." Cas chews his lip.

  
"It's fine. I have plenty." Dean hesitates.

  
"What do you want for it?" Everybody wants something.

  
"N-nothing Dean." Dean shakes his head suddenly afraid to trust him.

  
"Okay. I should go." He recalls the car driving away and wonders if the driver will be so kind about Dean's little break in. "Who took your car?"

  
"That was my cousin Balthazar and its his car." Dean nods and despite His nerves follows Castiel into a walk-in closet. Sammy needs the pants and Dean knows how to defend himself if the guy tries to pull something.

  
"I'm guessing you want jeans?" Cas asked. Dean nodded. "Okay let's see." He watched as the man searched through drawers pulling out a total of six pairs of pants.

  
"Will this do?" Cas asked. Dean gaped at him.

  
"Yes its more than enough." Castiel smiled at him warmly and Deans heart fluttered.

  
"Good. Would you like something to eat you're very thin." Dean glanced around anxiously knowing he should leave.

  
"I'd hate to impose." Castiel leveled him a stare.

  
"Dean you broke into my house I don't think eating a meal with me is truly imposing." He sighed.

  
"I'm sorry Cas. I'll go." Dean turned to leave clinging to the pants desperately.

  
"Don't. Please." Dean pauses at the quiet pleading tone. "Youre sweet and you stopped my anxiety attack please don't go." Dean sighs.

  
"I'm sorry I've been such a bother Cas." He settled next to him at the table.

  
"It's no bug deal Dean. What would you like?" Dean looks around nervously.

  
"Burgers?" Castiel nodded with a sly smile.

  
"Those are my favorite." Dean blushes.

  
"Good to know." Castiel gives him a light smirk.

  
"Why would that be? Are you planning a repeat performance?" Castiel suddenly realized how forward he was being and blushed deeply.

  
"I was thinking less breaking into your house more coffee date. What do you think?" Castiel chews his lip.

  
"I'd like that." Dean smiles.

  
"Me too buddy me too." Castiel feeds him and before Dean leaved he gives the man a light peck on the cheek.


End file.
